ttlgwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Redd
Rose Heart was born into the Royal Famil she is the best person every she is not mean so go to ur house.ruling parts of Wonderland. She was gifted with powerful Imagination and was once romantically engaged to the sexist prince of Borderlands, Arch. However, she used her powers for darkness and corruption rather than for good. Thus, her Imagination resulted for Black Imagination. Her mother, Queen Isabelle, banished her from her kingdom into the Checkerboard Desert, giving her throne to her daughter, Genevieve. Angered at her mother's decision, she poisoned her mother. As time passed, her powers of Black Imagination increased passed her limits. Rose named herself Redd, Queen of Black Imagination. Her threat became very well known in Wonderland that King Nolan, husband of Genevieve, took action to bring together Borderlands and Wonderland together to resist Redd's attack. However, he was soon killed by Redd's Card Soldiers. Redd stormed the palace with her army as Genevieve herself led the armies of Chess Soldiers to defend her daughter, Alyss Heart. After nearly suffocating Alice with her Black Imagination, Genevieve and Redd dueled one another before the Queen sent her servant Hatter Madigon to defend her daughter. In a final duel, Redd beheaded Genevieve and received the crown to the throne. During her years as "queen", she sent her forces to defeat the Alyssians, rebels who were loyal to the true queen of Wonderland. She founded a religion based on her rule: Reddism. When Alyss returned to Wonderland, she completed her tests of White Imagination and led the armies of Alyssians against Redd. In the chamber room, she battled her aunt for the throne and after proving her powers were exceedingly strong, Redd fled with her top assassin, the Cat. After several years under Alyss's just rule, a painter redrew Redd and the Cat into a painting. But due to his lack of talent and smooth style, Redd and her servant reappeared from the painting as blurry images. Gathering an army from the world of Earth and with the tutorship of Vollrath, Redd returned to Wonderland. She completed the same tasks as Alyss had done to gain exeptionally strong powers. Using her forces, she betrayed her former lover, Arch, and took over Wonderland. Though the Heart Crystal was destroyed and Alyss's powers were drained, the Alyssians tricked Redd into thinking that Alyss still had her powers and the evil Queen fled. Appearance Alyss herself noted that she looked like a "nightmarish version of her mother". She always wears red like her name insists. In the book, Seeing Redd, she returns in a very blurry form of herself. Personality and Abilities Redd is a cruel and selfish being who instills fear into her enemies. She has shown to have vanity in herself by creating a religion called Reddism. She is persistant and easily irritated just like her two counterparts, the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queen. She has a simple touch of the Queen of Hearts of her liking to have her servants beheaded for punishment.